


Can't Escape

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, But not too much don't worry, Clubbing, Cussing, Drinking, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: So what happens when Jihoon gets himself super drunk without telling his boyfriend? Well... a lot.aka the au where Jihoon avoided his boyfriend because of embarrassment to the point that one thing led to another and he didn't expect it to be... that.





	1. What happened days after...

**Author's Note:**

> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

“Ran out of reasons to _avoid_ me, Lee?” Soonyoung sarcastically utters, leaning on the hood of his sleek black car. Jihoon stops in his tracks as he heard that oh-so-familiar voice. “No one is avoiding anyone, _Kwon_.” he responds while _trying_ to make eye contact. 

Soonyoung arches an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” he crosses his arms over his chest. “So what is the reason why you crammed your schedule this week for today? 10 meetings in a day? Are you  _insane?_ ” the younger was lost for words, _how the hell did he found out about that?_ Realization then hit him quick, _of damn course;_ his secretary-slash-bodyguard would update him. 

He quickly thought of a realistic reason. “I… uhm… I-I’m going on a vacation!” _damn it! What kind of reason is that?_ “Yeah, a va-vacation. Th-that’s why.” he knew it was the wrong one when he notices Soonyoung’s lips slowly curves into a dangerous smirk. “Hmmm… _oh yes_ , you bet you are.” 

“Wait, _what?_ ” his eyes widen; _is he actually letting me go on a vacation after what happened?_ Soonyoung uncrosses his arms, smiling wickedly. “You’re going on a vacation with me.” 

“Wh-what?” Jihoon couldn’t believe what he just heard, after all the things he went through just to avoid the older. _Ugh. Is this the consequence of my actions? Damn it._ “You. Me. On. A. Vacation. Until. You. Stop. Avoiding. Me.” Soonyoung spoke sternly as he took a step towards him with every word. 

Jihoon tries his best to sound convincing. “I told you! I’m not avoiding you!” the older frowns at that. “You can’t fool me, Lee. I know you like the back of my hand.” _Ugh! Why does he know me so well?_ He thought of another reason again. “We-well… I won’t come!” Soonyoung’s smirks once again. “You can’t.” 

Right then, Jihoon knew he already lost the fight but he still won’t admit it yet. “Why not!” the other’s smirk widens, turning into a _very_ dangerous smile. “I already told the drivers and housekeepers to not let you in the house.” the younger’s eyes widen at that again. “What!? Ugh! Then I’ll…” 

He thought of another place where he could stay (hide) then he smiles as he remembers his best friend. “I’ll stay at Wonwoo’s!” Soonyoung shakes his head in amusement. “Na-uh. You can’t stay there or at _any_ of our friends’ house.” 

Jihoon is slowly losing his patience; he just wants to go home and rest. _Tell him again why the fuck did he scheduled 10 fucking meetings in a day?_ “How dare you! You’re so annoying!” he exclaimed his frustrations away. Said boyfriend saw how frustrated he’s becoming and he _almost_ lets him go home. 

However, Soonyoung wouldn’t do that because he needs to continue with his plan so he grins. “You can’t escape me this time, Lee.” the other took deep breaths, trying to stay calm so he can actually think. After a minute, an idea pops and he grins back. _I can still win this, Kwon_. “I still can! I’ll go back to Busan!” 

Soonyoung puts his hands in the pocket of his jeans, looking smugly at the other. “ _Try_. Your family already knows about this.” Jihoon gapes as he was lost for words once again; he wanted to strangle his boyfriend but knows he  _couldn’t_. “I can’t believe this!” 

Soonyoung took the opportunity to finally hold his hands. “I told you, you  _can’t_ avoid me any longer. I let you be on your own for too long already. It’s time for you to _come home, love._ ” he led him to the car as he softly continues, “Come on. The plane is waiting.” 

And it’s official, Jihoon lost. _Whatever_. He let out a resigned sigh before going in with the other following behind. Soonyoung moved closer until there’s no more space between them then he intertwines their hands. _But wait! What did he say? Plane!?_ “Wa-wait! What plane? Where are we going?” he looks at the other with wide eyes. Soonyoung simply shrugs, “You’ll see when we get there.” 

Jihoon was about to protest but he knew better than not to obey so he turns his attention to look out the window. Not even a minute pass when he felt his eyes slowly closing, his head getting heavy. _Sleep. All he needs is sleep_. Before doing so, he felt a hand guide him to lie down on a lap. As he was about to lose consciousness, he hears a voice, _one he loves so much_ , softly whispered. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

/// 

Soonyoung carefully shakes his boyfriend of 5 years, trying to coax him to wake up. “Jihoonie. My beautiful Jihoonie, wake up. We’re at the runaway. Come on, the plane is waiting.” said boyfriend slowly wakes up, “Wh-what?” the older couldn’t help but smile; _his Jihoonie is so cute_. “I said, we’re already in front of the plane. Now, come on.” 

Jihoon pouted like a child. “I don’t want to walk.” the other just shook his head with a sigh. “Fine. I’ll carry you but go out of the car first.” the younger grins at him; _this boy surely knows how to make me give in. Damn it._ They went out of the car and without a word he carries the boy to the plane. Jihoon wraps his arms around his neck while inhaling his scent. 

“You smell so good, Soonie.” Soonyoung rolls his eyes at that. “Yeah, whatever.” once they got inside, he sat on the couch, maneuvering the younger to sit on his lap. Jihoon closes his eyes as he settled between his neck and shoulder. As much as Soonyoung want the other to continue his sleep, _first things first._  

He softly taps Jihoon’s thighs. “Change your clothes to something comfortable, love.” the other groans. “Come on, you’ve been wearing this suit for a whole day.” the younger just shook his head as a response that made the older frown. “Jihoon.” he said with a tone that _anybody_ will be scared of even Lee Jihoon himself. 

So said person stood up and went to the changing area without a word. Soonyoung just smiled, _he won again_. He props his legs atop the table as he picks up a magazine. After a few moments, a red panda is walking towards him; _so that’s where they forgot the onesie._

Jihoon grabs the magazine places it on the table then sat on his lap. At the same time, grabbing his arms to wrap around his waist. Said person once again nuzzles between his neck and shoulder before sighing happily as he closed his eyes. Soonyoung just lets himself be manhandled by the red panda; _what can he say? He’s fucking whipped._

A few hours later, Jihoon woke up with a frown on his face. _Why is he on the bed when he clearly remembers sleeping comfortably on his boyfriend?_ At that moment, said male went inside the bedroom. “Hi, my love. How was your sleep?” Jihoon rolls his eyes, “It was okay until _someone_ transferred me here.” the other chuckles, “I want you to be comfortable.” 

“But I was comfortable there!” he argued; he receives another chuckle before he feels himself being pulled. “Dinner’s ready. Let’s eat.” 

After they comfortably ate dinner with silence, Jihoon casually sat on the couch, playing a game on his phone and completely ignoring the looks his boyfriend is giving him from the other side. Soonyoung’s scoff made him look up. “So you’re not _even_ gonna talk to me?” 

Jihoon bites his lips; _and here comes the talk he’s been avoiding_. “I-I don’t have anything to say.” the older arches an eyebrow at his response. “ _Oh really?_ ” he tilts his head in fake contemplation. “Why don’t you tell me what happened _that night_ then?” the younger visibly gulps but he fakes innocence. “Th-that night? What night?” 

Unfortunately for him, his boyfriend can easily read him. “Stop feigning innocence, _my little Jihoon_.” he visibly flinched at the nickname; it’s not that he doesn’t like it but the other _only_ uses it at the comfort of their room. “I’m pretty sure you know what I’m talking about.” Jihoon inched to the very end of the sofa before making a move to hug his legs and burying his face in it. “I… uhm…” 

The older carefully sat in front of him, leaving enough space to make him comfortable. “Come on, just tell me.” he tilts his head with a challenging look. “Or do you want me to get mad, _Jiji?_ ” another nickname Jihoon isn’t used to hear outside their home so _once again_ he visibly flinched. “N-no. Of course not, Youngie.” Soonyoung smiles at him encouragingly. “Then tell me _everything_.” 

Jihoon heaves a breath before speaking. “We-well… I was just…” he then remembers that one Friday night he let himself get drunk as fuck with some of their friends. There’s nothing wrong with it except that his boyfriend wasn’t there and the known fact that drunk-as-fuck-Jihoon means wild-and-careless-Jihoon or also known as sexily-dancing-on-the-table-Jihoon. 

It would’ve been slightly okay if they were in a private room but unfortunately, they were at a public table meaning anyone can see them and he _might or might not_ have caused a scene. People might’ve recorded him and he should be panicking about the video going online but he doesn’t because he knows that his boyfriend took care of it. 

(Hell, the club that they were in got suspended for a month and every single club-goers that night got their phones confiscated.) So yeah, he _might’ve_ caused a scene but his boyfriend caused a SCENE with his police entourage and all that. (Actually, he would still cause a scene even without it since said boyfriend, _might or might not be_ , a world-renowned businessman.) 

Once he finishes recalling that night, Soonyoung was already sitting close to him. “ _So_ … is that the reason why you’ve been avoiding me?” Jihoon shook his head, _of course not_. “Not really.” the older quirks an eyebrow. “Then what is?” 

The younger scratches his nape, looking at everything but the person in front of him. “I… uhm… it’s just… isn’t it _embarrassing for you_ to be seen with  _me?_ ” that made the older frown deeply at him. “And _why_ is that?” 

“You know… that night…” Jihoon mumbles as he settles on staring at the centerpiece, which is, _by the way,_ an arrangement of _his_ favorite flowers. “But I made sure not even a single clip was posted.” Soonyoung argued before his eyes widen, panic already creeping up. “ _Wait_ … was there a video!” 

That made the younger look at him. “No! I mean, none. _Relax_.” he heaves another sigh. “Aren’t you embarrassed by what I did?” he turns his attention to the flowers again. “Honestly, I was more disappointed than embarrassed.” Soonyoung loudly sighed to get his point across. 

“There’s _nothing_ wrong with drinking with your friends. _Our friends._ But what’s wrong is the fact that not even _anyone_ of you bothered to let your boyfriends know. And _oh,_ don’t get me started on the fact that you guys _chose_ to sit on a fucking _public_ table and that you guys decided to get drunk as fuck.” the older took a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing. 

“I’d give you guys credit though, at least you chose the club near Chan’s university. Speaking of, we owe him a lot since if he wasn’t there with his friends then who knows what _could’ve_ happened to the six of you?” he frustratingly combs his hair, “ _To you!_ Fuck! I don’t even want to think about it. I’m already seeing fucking red just by  _imagining_ not getting there on time.” 

Jihoon knows and acknowledges his fault so he softly grasps Soonyoung’s other hand; he massages it until the other sighs. “But you know what made me _even more_ disappointed?” _And that’s it._ _Jihoon had officially disappointed the only person he didn’t want to disappoint ever._  

“It’s the fact that I have to leave the next day and when I came home three days after, I came home to _no one_. Then my boyfriend started _avoiding_ me when in fact, _I should be_ the one doing that, right?” 

Jihoon pouts as a response; _he knows_ he’s wrong and he doesn’t even know _why_ he let himself do that when _he knows_ that with just _one_ _sincere_ sorry and _a promise_ to not do it again will _easily_ placate the other. 

“But I still let him because _I know him_ and I know what he thinks. _However_ , don’t you think that five days of avoiding me is too much already? When were you planning on talking to me? Or are you just waiting for me to make the move?” Soonyoung was completely confused when he asked that and Jihoon felt even guiltier. 

“No, it wa-wasn’t like that. It’s just that… I know you’re busy and I don’t want to disturb you.” he tried his best to think of the best response but _damn it. What kind of reason is that?_ “ _Fuck that!_ ” the older exclaimed with annoyance. “ _You do know_ that I’d give you my time right? I even canceled my meeting with Mr. Park because of this.” that made Jihoon widen his eyes in horror. 

“ _What!_ But getting an appointment with him is hard!” he spent countless days just to have a schedule with that person and _he canceled it? What the fuck is wrong with his boyfriend?_ The other just shrugs at him, completely relaxed with the situation. 

“ _So?_ We just have to try again. _How many times_ do I have to remind you that _you are_ and will  _always_ be my number one priority, huh? I already told you, _I’d rather lose the company than lose you._ ” and just like that, Lee Jihoon is dead. _Tell him again why isn’t he used to it yet?_  

He’s been with him for five fucking years already. He should’ve been used to it by now but  _alas_ , Lee Jihoon wouldn’t get used to his boyfriend’s use of words. So being himself, he quickly diverted the topic. “Where are we even going?” Soonyoung smirks at him, “Paris, France.” he nonchalantly replies as he once again made a move to put his legs on the table. 

For the nth time that night, Jihoon’s eyes widen. “ _Are you fucking serious?_ ” he just couldn’t let himself believe that they’re actually going to _his dream place_. Soonyoung pulls him to his chest before whispering right into his ear. “ _I promised you_ five years ago, remember?” _Of course, he does. Clear as day._  

 

 

> _It was a sunny afternoon, they were strolling the park when the older suddenly back hugged him as he casually asked. “Hey, Hoonie. Where’s your dream place?” said person quirks an eyebrow at the random question but he answered nonetheless. “Paris, France.” Soonyoung hums before turning him around. “Okay. I’ll bring you there someday.” Jihoon chuckles as he wraps his arms around the other’s neck. “Oh really?” the latter nods with a determined look. “I promise!” Jihoon couldn’t help but peck his lips in return._  

“Ye-yeah…” a warm smile graces the other’s lips. “Good. Now, lie down and sleep again.” he chuckles. “It’s gonna be a long flight.” Jihoon nods as he closes his eyes. After a few tries, he just couldn’t sleep; he wants to but there’s something that’s bugging him. “Soonie?” the other just hums so he continued. “I-I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.” he turns around to hug his boyfriend tightly. 

Soonyoung tensed for a moment before taking a deep breath and eventually hugged back. “Forgiven. But…” Jihoon lifts his head to make eye contact. “But?” the other stares at him before caressing his cheeks. “It _can_ happen again. Just make sure that I’m there so that I can watch you and maybe record it as well.” the older answers cheekily that made Jihoon blush profusely. “Ya! Kwon Soonyoung!” 

Said person looks at him dead in the eyes. “What? I’m recording it for _my eyes only_. And you’re _mine_ so there’s nothing wrong with that, love.” his answer made the younger blush even more but he covers it up with an eye roll. “Whatever.” 

Soonyoung grabs his hand before sternly saying, “Seriously though, it can still happen _even_ without me there. Just let me know and _please_ , choose a private room.” Jihoon nods, “Duly noted.” that made the older smile widely at him. “I love you, Hoonie.” said male looks like an apple by how red his face is. _Damn Kwon Soonyoung and his words._  

Jihoon chose to tease the older so he just hummed in return. “Ya!” the other exclaims offended; he just chuckled before inching closer. “I love you more, Soonie.” then he closes the gap between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


	2. What (actually) happened that night (and the days after)...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of group chat, repenting and notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly ignore the chapter summary. I don't really know what I'm doing (:
> 
> I do not claim for anything about the hangover to be true. It is all just my imagination.
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

**Friday morning**  

Jihoon was going through paper works when his phone suddenly rang. He picks it up without looking at the caller; too busy trying to finish his works on time. “Hello?” 

> “Jihooooooooon!!!!” the caller exclaimed excitedly. “Jeonghan hyung?” 
> 
> “Yes! Who else could it be!” Jihoon scoffs, “What do you want?” 
> 
> “I just want to remind you about our get together later! You’re going to come, right?” 
> 
> “Yeah sure. Where is it again?” 
> 
> “The club near at Chan’s university! No boyfriends allowed!!!” the younger took a mental note of that, “Noted. See you later.” 
> 
> “Yey! Okay! See you! Bye!” he hung up without even waiting for Jihoon to reply. 

**That night**  

Jihoon was in his casual clothes while driving to the club where he’ll meet half of his friend group. Once he got there, he saw Jeonghan waiting for him outside with Seungkwan; the latter instantly spotted him and waved his hand. “Hey, guys. Where’s the others?” he asked after jogging up to them. 

“They’re about to come any minute now.” the oldest of the three answered as he looks around to find their friends. “Oh! There they are!” he points behind Jihoon; he turns around to watch Jisoo, Wonwoo, and Minghao strolling to them. 

“Hi, hyungs!” Seungkwan cheerfully greets; he receives a wave, a nod, and a salute respectively. “Let’s get this party started!” Minghao exclaimed throwing his fists into the air; the others laugh as they went inside. 

Jisoo volunteered to ask for a private room but Jeonghan immediately stops him. “Wait! We’re here to have fun! We should opt for a public table instead!” Jisoo and Jihoon instantly frowned at him. “Hyung, you know that’s not safe and _approved._ ” 

The older rolls his eyes at the younger. “I know, but! _That_ was the reason why they weren’t allowed to come!” the other five exchanged looks, all of them knew they are taking risks but Jeonghan can really be persistent when he wants to. 

“Oh come on guys! This is the first time we’re going to party without them anyway! We should make it last!” they all look at each other and with a collective sigh, they all nodded eventually. “Yey! Lets gooooo!” 

As the night went on, they all got drunk and is already playing truth or dare using one of the empty bottles. It was Jihoon’s turn and he chose dare so Jeonghan evilly smirks. “Dance on the table!” 

If it was another day, Jihoon would surely walk out from the scene; not caring what the others will think. But just like what’s mentioned before, drunk-as-fuck-Jihoon can easily turn into sexily-dancing-on-the-table-Jihoon and that’s exactly what happened. They cleared the table and the younger climbed on it with a smirk as he slowly started to dance sexily, attracting the other club-goers that night. 

Jisoo and Wonwoo are cheering him on while the other three stood up in an attempt to become his back up dancers. It was all fun and dancing until Jihoon felt a hand on his thigh; he instantly stopped dancing and frowns at the person touching him. 

“He-ey! Don’t-hik-touch me! My-hik-Soonie-hik-will g-get mad! He’s-hik-a black-belter in Taek-hik-won-hik-do-hik! He can punch you, y’know!” he utters in between hiccups. Wonwoo who was drunk but not yet to the point that he’ll let his friends get touched was about to slap the hand away when the person landed on the ground with a bleeding nose. 

Everyone froze on the spot as all the lights suddenly went on and the music stops; the crowd circling them was cut in half as a group of boys strutted forward. Jisoo instantly sobers up as he realizes the situation; the reason why the male who touched Jihoon is on the ground was that Soonyoung punched the guy and the boys who are currently looking at them coldly are their boyfriends. “ _Shit._ ” he whispers as he thought of a reasonable explanation.

However, a cold voice resonated before he can even form one. “Give _all_ your fucking phones to the police.” and that’s when everyone realized that there are policemen everywhere with boxes in their hands. Scared of the person who spoke, the club-goers gave their phones obediently. 

“Make sure you collect _every single fucking_ phone here.” another cold voice spoke; _shit Seungcheol’s furious,_ Jisoo’s mind supplied. “This club will be _suspended_ for a month.” the first voice, who belonged to Soonyoung, loudly announced. 

He then grabbed Jihoon, who was so shocked he unconsciously sat on the table, by his waist and carried him bridal-style out of the club. The younger lets himself be manhandled by his boyfriend because _first_ , he doesn’t really have the strength to argue and _second_ , he knows he’s in _a lot_ of trouble. 

Seungcheol and Hansol grasped their boyfriends’ wrist without even looking at them; said boyfriends frowned but they let them lead the way. Mingyu and Junhui were slightly gentle with theirs as the former, crouched down without a word; Wonwoo quietly went on his back. Just like the taller, Junhui went to his boyfriend wordlessly and wrapped an arm around Minghao as he leads them both outside. 

Jisoo watched all of this quietly; when he was sure his friends are all picked up, he finally turned to look at his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was standing beside him with lips in a thin line; a look that he didn’t really want to see because the other _rarely_ use it and it only meant one thing, _disappointment._  

“Seokmin-ah?” he carefully uttered. “I-I’m—“ he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder as the younger oh-so-quietly whispers, “Let’s just go home. I’m tired.” Jisoo who knew better just nodded; _tomorrow’s gonna be a long day. Why did I agree to this clubbing again?_

 **The next day**  

The sunlight hitting his face was the reason why Jihoon woke up. He groans as he turns to his other side, right arm habitually landing on a person’s waist but instead on a cold mattress. He sat right up making his head instantly ache, he groans once again. When the ache slightly subsided, he opens his eyes and was greeted by an empty side of the bed. He was about to reach for his phone when he found a note, hangover pills and a glass of water beside it.  

> Don’t go out of the room. Let the staff take care of you until you recover from the hangover.
> 
> By the way, you’re on house arrest until Monday.
> 
> Take care of yourself while I’m gone. I’ll see you on Tuesday.
> 
> - Your Star 

That’s when everything flashed back on Jihoon’s mind on a Saturday morning. “Shit!” he burst out making his head sting once again; he immediately took the pill with water following right after. He lay on the bed once again with eyes closed, going through everything that happened last night. After making sure that it didn’t turn into any _serious_ trouble, he thought where could his boyfriend be. _Oh right._ He’s somewhere in Europe for another business trip. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep again, his phone pinged continuously; he grabs it and found himself in a group chat with the five friends he went with last night.  

> Han hyung: is everyone awake already? 
> 
> Kwan: I am!
> 
> Jeonwoo: ditto 
> 
> Josh hyung: ^ 
> 
> Minghao: same 
> 
> Lee JH: ^ 
> 
> Han hyung: how’s the hangover? Mine is surprisingly doing well 
> 
> Minghao: same hyung! But maybe its because I already had soup 
> 
> Kwan: I’m currently eating mine so hopefully this will be over soon 
> 
> Josh hyung: mine’s over now since I took a warm bath 
> 
> Jeonwoo: my hangover is like hell but Gyu is already downstairs making soup for me
> 
> Jeonwoo: I hope… 
> 
> Han hyung: how about you Jihoon? 
> 
> Jeonwoo: oh I’m right he just brought the soup in 
> 
> Lee JH: I just took the pill and currently laying down on bed 
> 
> Kwan: you should eat some soup hyung! It’ll help you a lot!! 
> 
> Lee JH: I’ll ask the cook to make some
> 
> Lee JH: oh wait never mind, a staff just brought it in
> 
> Lee JH: currently eating it 
> 
> Han hyung: wait the staff brought it in??? 
> 
> Lee JH: yes? 
> 
> Han hyung: where the fuck is your boyfriend!?
> 
> Han hyung: shouldn’t he be the one taking care of you right now!? 
> 
> Josh hyung: relax Hannie
> 
> Josh hyung: don’t you remember what happened last night? 
> 
> Han hyung: sadly I do :(
> 
> Minghao: we all do >,< 
> 
> Josh hyung: then you shouldn’t have asked that 
> 
> Han hyung: but! 
> 
> Jeonwoo: he’s right hyung… we all know how Soonyoung can be whenever it’s about Jihoon 
> 
> Han hyung: that’s my point!
> 
> Han hyung: he should be the one taking care of him! 
> 
> Minghao: not really the point hyung
> 
> Minghao: Soonyoung hyung can be very… you know? 
> 
> Kwan: besides…
> 
> Kwan: is Cheol hyung treating you the same way before last night happened?
> 
> Kwan: because Solie is giving me the cold treatment even though he’s taking care of me :< 
> 
> Josh hyung: same :(
> 
> Josh hyung: Seokmin is taking care of me alright but…
> 
> Josh hyung: he’s not really talking to me at all T-T 
> 
> Jeonwoo: I woke up without Gyu then he went to our room just to make sure I took the hangover pills
> 
> Jeonwoo: then immediately went down to cook
> 
> Jeonwoo: then as soon as I finished the soup, he left the room without even sparing me a glance :(
> 
> Jeonwoo: it’s already been half an hour and I think he already left for work 
> 
> Minghao: same with Junnie :(
> 
> Minghao: after making sure my hangover is on the good side, he just left me with a note saying he’s going to work 
> 
> Han hyung: oh… yeah…
> 
> Han hyung: well… to be honest, this is one of the very few moments I’m scared of Seungcheol
> 
> Han hyung: SEE I’M EVEN CALLING HIM BY HIS FULL NAME
> 
> Han hyung: DON’T TELL HIM
> 
> Han hyung: he’s being waaaay too nice
> 
> Han hyung: taking care of my every need… talks to me for a while…
> 
> Han hyung: but
> 
> Han hyung: NOT smiling AT ALL, which is pretty SCARY 
> 
> Lee JH: well at least for me
> 
> Lee JH: I don’t really have to face my boyfriend until Tuesday
> 
> Lee JH: and that gives me enough time to repent for what I did 
> 
> Kwan: Tuesday?
> 
> Kwan: but it’s the weekend!
> 
> Kwan: and won’t you see him on Monday for work? 
> 
> Jeonwoo: Kwan did you forgot? 
> 
> Kwan: forgot what? 
> 
> Minghao: Soonyoung hyung is on a “business trip” remember?? 
> 
> Kwan: oh 
> 
> Lee JH: wait
> 
> Lee JH: what’s up with the quotation marks? 
> 
> Minghao: nothing hyung that was just a mistake
> 
> Minghao: sorry! 
> 
> Lee JH: O-kay? 
> 
> Josh hyung: ANYWAY
> 
> Josh hyung: how will you guys “repent”? 
> 
> Lee JH: I’m currently on house arrest
> 
> Lee JH: so there’s that 
> 
> Jeonwoo: we haven’t really talked, as you all know
> 
> Jeonwoo: but I plan to persuade him into having a few days for just the two of us 
> 
> Kwan: since we already booked a flight to Jeju this week, I’ll make it up to him by then 
> 
> Minghao: I’m just going to sincerely apologize
> 
> Minghao: I know him… he wouldn’t really make this a big deal
> 
> Minghao: so as long as I accepted my mistake and apologize, everything should be good 
> 
> Kwan: how about you Jisoo hyung? 
> 
> Josh hyung: just like Hao
> 
> Josh hyung: I’ll sincerely apologize then I’ll promise to never get drunk again
> 
> Josh hyung: especially without him 
> 
> Han hyung: don’t ask me
> 
> Han hyung: I’m really scared right now I don’t think I can come up with anything
> 
> Han hyung: but I’ll most probably combine everything you guys said 
> 
> Lee JH: we all know how soft Seungcheol is for you hyung
> 
> Lee JH: he’ll probably crumble if you do the same thing as Josh hyung
> 
> Lee JH: just add a kiss or something
> 
> Lee JH: ewwww
> 
> Lee JH: but whatever you know what I mean 
> 
> Han hyung: lol thanks Jihoonie! 

The others continued to talk but Jihoon muted the chat because he felt his eyes slowly closing so he gave in and slept the day away.

His weekend was pretty much uneventful aside from he got some time to catch on his sleep and some Netflix series he’s been dying to watch but never really got the time to do so. Because he’s too caught up with work and whenever he does have time, he’d rather spend it with his boyfriend who’s been traveling a lot recently. 

The following Monday was normal, he got up early, the driver drove him to work but not forgetting to drive-thru Starbucks to get his daily caffeine dose and once he got inside his office, work ate him up once again until he had to go home. 

Tuesday was not really normal for him; Soonyoung was coming back yet he doesn’t feel excited just like he used to whenever the other is coming home. All Jihoon felt that day was to avoid his boyfriend as much as he can and he thanked all the deities for he has a lot of meetings that day. When he went home, Soonyoung is still at a meeting so he decided to sleep ahead. 

And that became Jihoon’s routine for the next couple of days. He avoided Soonyoung at all cost, always making sure he have a meeting to attend whenever the other doesn’t and either sleeping ahead or going home when the latter is already fast asleep. Everything was going according to his plan until he found himself being cornered in their shared walk-in-closet on Saturday morning. 

Jihoon was pushed back into a wall with his boyfriend’s arms on either side of his head. “Are you avoiding me?” Soonyoung asked as he stares at the younger. Jihoon instantly looked away. “N-no.” he thought the older would bombard him with questions but all he heard was a defeated sigh. 

“Okay. Breakfast is ready.” the arms trapping him are already gone as Soonyoung turns around, ready to leave. “Don’t worry, I already ate mine. I’ll be at the gym if you need me.” then he left without waiting for a response. Jihoon found himself exhaling a breath he didn’t know he held. The next day, Jihoon woke up with another note beside his phone. 

> I won’t go home for the next few days.
> 
> If you want to go anywhere, just ask the driver but don’t forget to bring your bodyguard with you.
> 
> Tell him or the staff anything that you need and want.
> 
> I don’t want you to get worried so I’m gonna let you know that I’ll be staying at the penthouse for a while.
> 
> Don’t overwork your body. Take care of yourself.
> 
> \- Your Star
> 
> P.S it’s very clear that you are. 

And although that made it easier for Jihoon, let it be known that he was very grumpy all throughout that week and he didn’t have any decent sleep for the upcoming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


	3. What happened in Paris...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving my hometown was never in my plan and meeting you weren’t either. But when you told me you're willing to ride the train every single day just to see me, I knew right then I’m going to marry you someday. I resigned and left Busan knowing that when I move to Seoul… I’ll be moving to my home and it’s you, Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

Once they were in Paris, they immediately went on a private tour where they visited famous places and some private ones. Jihoon was overwhelmed by everything so he didn’t notice they didn’t go to the Eiffel Tower until the next day when they actually visited it once they woke up from their deep slumber. 

“Love? Are you ready?” Soonyoung calls out from the living room. Jihoon scrambles out their room. “Yes. Where are we going? We already visited a lot yesterday.” The older went to hug him by the waist before smiling cheekily. “We didn’t go to the place you love though.” 

Jihoon was confused. “Huh? We already went to The Louvre yesterday.” Soonyoung grins at him. “Think more or else you might regret it.” the younger ponders at that, _what place hadn’t they visited yet? The Louvre, Arc de Triomphe, Luxembourg Gardens, Eiffel To---_ “Wait! We haven’t visited the Eiffel Tower yet!” he exclaims. 

Soonyoung chuckles. “That’s right. Come on, we’re right on time as the sun will set soon.” then he led him out of their house (yes, his _oh-so-_ rich-boyfriend bought a house in Paris and in his words, “ _It’s a vacation house Hoonie! So we don’t have to deal with booking a hotel! It also lessens the expenses!_ ” Jihoon wanted to smack him but he didn’t because he is _technically_ right.) 

The couple just finished their first meal of the day at Le Jules Verne. They’re standing side by side, quietly waiting for the sun to set when Soonyoung clears his throat. “Jihoonie?” said male turns to look at him. “Yes, love?” Soonyoung scratches his nape. “I, uhm…” he took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I fell in love with you 8 years ago when I bumped into you at our favorite café in Busan. I was supposed to get annoyed because you poured coffee, caramel macchiato to be exact, on my white shirt yet… _I didn’t._ You were so adamant to pay me back _even if_ it was my fault because I was looking at my phone. So I had to agree but you were in a hurry and you forgot to ask for my number or my name. _Luckily,_ the week after that I came back to Busan and we saw each other again at the same café. You approached me first and without a word paid for my coffee. What I didn’t expect was for you to have coffee _with_ me and that day went on as we got to know each other more. Before we went our separate ways, you asked for my number and for another _date._ ” 

Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hands as he looks at him in the eyes. “Back then, I  _didn’t_ know why I wasn’t annoyed by the fact that you ruined my favorite shirt. But now  _I know._ ” Soonyoung took another deep breath as he tightens his hold on Jihoon. 

“I was busy proving myself to everyone so I  _wasn’t_ looking for a relationship back then. _However_ … I didn’t know _when_ it started but the more I see you, the more I talk to you, I’d feel more comfortable than the last time. And I… haven’t felt that with anyone else _until you_. Fast forward to you leaving your hometown and quitting your job to move to Seoul even when I told you, _a lot of times_ , that I can handle going to you every day. You’re too good for me, baby.” he squished Jihoon’s hands to prove his point. 

“You turn me into a better person every time I’m with you. You make me feel soft, calm, squishy and warm. I wanted to take you home so I can cuddle with you and squish you whenever I want to. And I did when I asked you to be mine 5 years ago under a meteor shower at our secret hill. Fast forward to 5 years and here we are, standing at _your_ dream place and as the sun is setting…” 

Soonyoung went down on one knee crying and tears suddenly fell from Jihoon’s eyes. “My dearest Lee Jihoon, the boy who made _my_ dreams come true, my favorite person in the whole world, my lighthouse, my _squishy-cutie-adorable-darling-cutie pie_ , my love, my Jihoonie…” he let go of his hands as he gets a black velvet box from his pocket.

“Please be my partner for life until its very end, the one I’m laying down next to as I took my last breath. Will you marry me?” he opens the box and reveals a simple silver band with three star-shaped diamonds in front. Soonyoung looks up expectantly; Jihoon pulls him up and kisses the life out of him. 

When he pulled back, he wipes the tears from his cheeks before giving Soonyoung the smile he loves so much. “Yes, my Soonyoungie. I will marry you.” the older places the ring on him before hugging him tightly, which he returned just as tight.

There was another round of kissing before Soonyoung pulls away, squishing Jihoon’s cheeks with his hands. “I hate to break the moment but we have another place to go. But before that, I will entrust you to a few people. Let them pamper you, okay? You’re already beautiful but just trust me, baby.” 

Jihoon, although confused, just nods. “I’ll see you in an hour, my love. I love you, Hoonie.” he said before kissing him on the forehead. “I love you more, love.” the younger replied before pecking him on the lips. 

Jihoon was then escorted to leave the place and into a hotel where he was asked to enter a room. Said room had a makeup artist, hairstylist, and designer waiting for him with a few other assistants. He trusts Soonyoung so he let them do whatever they were tasked to do. He leaves the room with his hair swept on the left while wearing a white tux with black loafers. 

Before going in the limousine, he was blindfolded as per the instructions of Soonyoung; leaving him with no clue on where the car is taking him. Jihoon doesn’t know why but he’s getting nervous; the good thing is it’s the positive kind. It didn’t take long for him to know that the car stopped, he heard the door open and he was ushered again. They walked for a while until they stop and he felt the blindfold being removed.

He blinks for a moment, getting accustomed to his surroundings. Once he looked around, he noticed Jeonghan a few steps beside him holding a bouquet of sunflowers, his favorite. Said person held out the bouquet to him. “Hold this, Hoon.” he grabbed it before asking, “Wait, what’s happening? Am I dreaming? Why are you here?” 

Jeonghan laughs before answering, “No, you’re not dreaming. I’m here to give you that and what’s about to happen is _beyond_ your dreams. I have to go. Just wait for the door to open, okay?” just then he noticed a white door in front of them. When he looks back, Jeonghan was about to walk away. “Wait! Don’t leave me here!” 

The older grins widely, “You can do it. Just chin up, smile, walk slowly and…” he took a step closer and whispers in his ear, “Just say _do._ ” Jeonghan then winks at him before completely leaving him. Jihoon was so confused as he looks at the bouquet in his hands. _What the fuck is happening? Where the fuck is Soonyoung? And it’s Jeonghan, right?_

At that moment, he hears a faint melody as it gradually became familiar, he looks around to find the source and realizes it’s coming from the door in front of him. Said thing started to slowly open as the sound increases. It’s their song, One in a Million, and the first song Soonyoung sung to him. 

Once the door fully opened, Jihoon took a step forward to see what’s inside and when he did, his eyes started to tear up again. It’s a ballroom full of people in his and Soonyoung’s life; both of their families, their best friends, a combination of their friends, the company employees, and their house staff. The room was decorated with different flowers in blue and white, a big glass chandelier hanging in the middle, candles in glass boxes lightened up the white aisle. 

 _Oh my gosh. There’s an aisle. And it only meant one thing._ The moment he realizes what’s happening, he looks at the end of the aisle and _there he is._ Standing with tears in his eyes yet still in all his dashing glory wearing a black tux and a sunflower pinned on his left chest pocket. No other than, the love of his life, his best-est friend, the person who brightens his days, the man who made _his_ dreams come true _,_ his constant, his anchor and light but most of all, Lee Jihoon’s Kwon Soonyoung. 

Jihoon unknowingly walks slowly towards him as he ignores the people around them. His focus was all on Soonyoung and as cliché and cheesy as it may sound, it felt like it was just the two of them in that room and he wanted to be with him as soon as possible. So once he stood in front of the older, he instantly engulfed him in a hug. 

“ _You’re an idiot._ Why do you love surprising me, huh? Is this the reason for all the sudden Europe business trips the past months?” Soonyoung good-heartedly laughs. “Yes and I’m sorry everything’s going too fast for your liking.” Jihoon shakes his head with a small smile. “Nope. It’s the _right timing._ ” 

A fake cough made them look around, Chan sarcastic yet fondly complains. “Hyungs, we all get that you’re in love with each other but can we _please_ proceed with the ceremony? I’m hungry.” making the couple and the guests chuckle. Soonyoung playfully raised his hands in surrender before he led Jihoon in front and the ceremony commenced. 

When it came to saying their vows, Soonyoung volunteered to do it first. “To be honest, I already ran out of things to say because I already said a lot in my proposal just a few hours ago.” everyone chuckles at his statement. 

“But uhm… I don’t want to promise you the world because I’m afraid that’s impossible. _However,_ I can promise to give you the freedom to spread your wings and fly _around_ the world. I promise to support you in _whatever_ you do and to _always_ cheer for you. I can’t promise to not hurt you or make you cry but mark my words when I say that I will _always_ make you happy. I will always put a smile on your face and make you laugh every _single_ day for the rest of our lives.” 

Soonyoung wipes his tears and heaved a breath before continuing, “My Jihoonie… I can’t promise to never leave your side but if there is one thing I know that I will _never_ stop doing. It is… to  _always_ come back to you. For you are my home… _always had and forever will._ I love you, my love.” Soonyoung then placed the ring on the younger’s finger. 

Jihoon wipes his own tears with his right hand before taking a deep breath and staring at his favorite pair of eyes. “Soonyoung, we both know that I’m bad at this but _for you,_ I’ll try.” he smiles at him, making the older smile too. “You said a while ago that it’s your fault we bumped into each other 8 years ago but… _you’re wrong._ ” Soonyoung tilts his head in confusion. 

“It wasn’t an accident, it was actually _my_ intention. I already saw you walking towards the café and I don’t know what’s in you but I was _enamored._ So when I saw you walking inside, I abruptly stood up and bumped you. _That’s_ the reason why I was determined to pay you back. I wanted to get to know you better. But when I realized how terrible your first impression of me would be, I instantly said that I was in a hurry and left.”  Jihoon chuckles at his own statement. 

“I _intentionally_ didn’t ask for your number because I thought I wouldn’t see you again. But fate was really on  _my side_ and I saw you the week after. Right then, _I knew_ I had to make a good impression so I had coffee with you.” Jihoon took a deep breath then he smiles. 

“Leaving my hometown was never in my plan and _meeting you_ weren’t either. But when you told me you’re  _willing_ to ride the train every single day just to see  _me._ I knew _right then_ I’m going to marry you _someday._ I resigned and left Busan _knowing_ that when I move to Seoul… I’ll be moving to my home  _and it’s you, Soonyoung._ ” Jihoon held his right hand before smiling again. 

“Let me take this opportunity to thank you for _everything_ you’ve done for me since day one. Thank you for making me feel that I’m worth the trouble. Thank you for valuing me and respecting my parents. Thank you for making _my_ dreams come true. For _always_ understanding my messy mind. Thank you for protecting me with all you have and for making me feel safe. And most of all… _thank you_ for loving me the way _only you can._ ” he squeezed Soonyoung’s hand to prove his point. 

“I can only promise you _one thing,_ Youngie. In this lifetime and in _any_ other lifetime, I will _never_ get tired of choosing you over  _and_ over again. Even if I have to go through _every_ negative thing that happened in my life once more, if it would lead me to you then I’m _more than_ willing to go through _all_ of it again and again. For as long as you are… _my happy ending._ I love you, my love. _Always had and forever will._ ” Jihoon then placed the ring on Soonyoung’s finger. 

“With the power vested in me, you are now bound to each other until the end of time. You may now kiss.” Soonyoung didn’t waste any second as he pulls Jihoon by the waist with his right hand while the other cups the younger’s face. Jihoon wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Both genuinely smiled at each other before closing their eyes and locking their lips together. _The seal to the promises they have for each other._  

 

> _Ever since that day, 8 years ago, Lee Jihoon already knew deep down in his heart… he couldn’t escape Kwon Soonyoung even if he tries to. ‘Tries’ because he doesn’t want to ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The proposal and the wedding are inspired by my three favorite Filipino celebrity weddings (:
> 
> One in a Million by TWICE.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
